


Just One Day

by FrenchBaby



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8543797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchBaby/pseuds/FrenchBaby
Summary: "Just one day, one night, that's all I want."
What if your boyfriend uses this concept to recreate his ideal day with you by his side?
When Jimin becomes romantic, things can get really cheesy...





	1. The Five First hours

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~
> 
> Hope you enjoy this little story, I put all my heart in it ^^
> 
> As usual, report me any mistakes and comment your thoughts if you want
> 
> Love
> 
> Clo

"Y/n remember to book your 14th of February this year!" Jimin shouts across the hallway of our school before our last lesson when he is several meters away making everyone stare and coo. I do not really dislike being looked at but the whole hallway is maybe too much. I feel my face becoming surprisingly hot for a winter day and mentally scold my boyfriend for putting me in such an embarrassing situation. I know he did it on purpose yet I find it pretty cute that he wants everyone to know we are dating. It has been a bit less than a year now and I could not ask for a more perfect relationship.

I can't concentrate for the rest of the day, too excited for our first Valentine's Day as a couple. When the bell rings I have already packed all my books and I am rushing to the front gate to meet my boyfriend. As usual he is waiting for me against the wall in his typical cool pose.

"You could have asked me out a bit more discreetly earlier!" I scold him with a smile. He gives me a peck on the cheek and replies

"It would not have been funny. Is it wrong to be proud that you are mine?"

"No of course not." I blush and grab his hand to walk home.

"Is there anything I am supposed to do for this special day?" I add. He shakes his head.

"Nothing. Just be at my house Friday 13th at 7pm and bring your pyjamas. That's all."

I look at him disbelievingly but ask nothing, I know he will not give out more details from now on. So I just smile to myself and whisper "Thank you."

 

Eight days have passed and I could not get any hint about Jimin's plans for Valentine's Day.

Today is The Friday.

I wake up with a smile plastered on my face and my heart is fluttering so much in excitement that I wonder if it would fly away if it wasn't inside my ribcage. I get ready, pack my bag for the evening and leave.

Spending six hours inside the school walls have never felt any longer in my life. I catch myself checking the time twice in the same minute and my friend Emily has to stop me from clicking my pen uncontrollably to not disturb the lesson.

At noon I am surprised to find a card in my locker. It is a simple square white card with Jimin's chibi face -surely drawn by his best friend Jungkook- holding a bouquet of roses on the front and inside a simple sentence: "If I were to spend just one day with you, this is how I want it to be." written in gold ink.

These words make me smile. Just One Day have been our song even when we were only friends. We both really love this song, its melody and its lyrics but I never expected Jimin to use it as a guideline for a date.

‘Anyways I will have to pack a couple of more stuff if it will last a day.’ I tell myself putting the card inside my backpack while walking to the cafeteria.

As my group of seven friends is unusually nowhere to be found settle my tray next to two of my classmates. The conversation is mainly focused on each other's plans for the weekend. It turns out me and Emily will be both spending the day with our dates but Anna decided to sulk couples and stay in bed all day "because my cat and my laptop are the only lovers I need."

 

During the afternoon lessons my mind wanders everywhere from magical places which would be perfect to spend a date to the outfit I will wear tomorrow. Depending on where we go and what we will do I can't wear the same clothes. Giving up on trying to guess what my imaginative and creative boyfriend might have put up I send him a text on my way back. I receive his answer just on time when I reach my front door.

‘Choose anything you want it doesn't matter. I know you will look cute anyways.’

I shake my head and chuckle. Sometimes he can be really cheesy but he knows I like it.

The following thirty minutes I delve among my whole wardrobe in search of something tempting to wear but nothing catches my eye. I who thought I had plenty of clothes, they don't seem inspiring at the moment.

If somebody have told me a couple of years ago that I would be spending this 14th of February with the boy I used to only see in my wildest dreams I definitely would have laughed hard. This day is really important and I do not want anything to ruin it.

In the end I settle my choice on a pair of high-waisted jeans with a white t-shirt tucked in it and a black and red flannel over everything for the evening and because I want to wear something really different on D-day I pack a fluffy white sweater, a dark red flowing skirt along with black tights and white leg warmers to match the top. I look at my reflection in the mirror.

'Hair check, clothes check, smile check, I think I have everything.'

I exhale deeply and sit on my bed waiting for the time to leave. I can't help a smile creeping on my face every time I think of my upcoming day. It sounds so magical when I hear couples talking about their dates and I can't believe it is my turn now. I can't believe I met such an amazing boy with whom I share so much in common and I can't believe he chose me for who I am.

Forty-five minutes before leaving my phone rings. It's Anna.

"Hello?"

"Y/n I am with Emily we thought you would like to talk before your date."

"Hahaha girls you are amazing" I laugh "I would love to."

"Are you ready?" I hear Emily's voice in the back.

"Yes I think so."

"Like totally ready? Ready to blind Jimin with your perfection? Ready to engrave this day in his memory forever?" Anna jokes, which make me laugh again.

"Well I have my outfit, my pyjamas and my toothbrush. But I don't know if I can bring my teddy bear and I figured out sleeping at a boy's place is not like a sleepover with girls. I am so stressed I don't know if-"

"T-t-t stop it, Emily cuts me in midsentence, there is nothing different about sleeping in both cases. Plus he is your boyfriend, you don't have to worry about anything. He is not your crush or somebody you barely know. And for the teddy bear leave it at home, you don't want your boyfriend to be jealous of you spending the night with somebody else than him in your arms. And it's too much to carry."

"Yeah you are surely right."

"'Course I am." she scoffs. "Now let's focus back on your outfit. What did you choose?"

I describe them my clothes.

"Mmm yeah sounds good" Anna judges "and your makeup?"

"What? Which makeup?"

"Are you kidding me?! Emily's voice rings in the phone, you didn't plan on wearing makeup?!"

"Uh not really, I barely wear makeup normally."

"But this is not a normal day y/n. This is the best occasion to wear makeup don't miss it!"

"You think?"

"Yes I do. Now pick your makeup and let's turn you into the most beautiful person he will ever see."

And with that I spend the following 30 minutes fighting with my eyeliner in the washroom. I feel somehow relieved when I send my friends another picture and receive their approval. I chose a simple style, a black eyeliner with a little wing at the end of my eyes to make them look like I am smiling, mascara and a cherry lipstick that goes very well with my flannel. I even smudged a tiny amount on my cheeks to make them look like they are blushing, a trick Emily taught me just today. All in all I am very happy of the way I look, the black around my eyes complimenting their colour and the red lipstick giving me a seductive look. But now I am nearly late! I run to my room, stuff my makeup and a pink lipstick for tomorrow's outfit in the pocket of my bag, a last glance to make sure I have everything and throw it on my shoulder. While I put my shoes on my mom comes to kiss me.

"You look amazing." she compliments me. "I am so happy for you my sweetie."

"Mom I will be late!"

"Okay okay goodbye." she laughs and kisses my forehead. 

Thank you mom. See you tomorrow!" I add from the front door. A last wave and I am on my way.

 

I check my phone: 6:53 pm, I am a bit late but still on time. I plug my earphones and click on "Just One Day". Since Jimin decided to use this song's lyrics as quote on the card I want to fit the mood. I close my eyes for a second, enjoying the fresh air on my cheeks. I feel so light.

Half way there I receive an incoming text from Anna that says "Good luck


	2. The Last Nineteen Hours

I stir a bit and shudder at the cold air on my feet. I open my eyes and notice the blanket laying on the floor. The only source of warmth on this February morning is Jimin's body wrapped around mine. And although I don't complain, I have to admit the sofa is not the best place to sleep. But I close my eyes again and sigh at the contenting feeling of Jimin's strong body on my back and his muscled arms around me. A quick glance at my phone on the table to know it is eight twenty-six. The sun is slowly piercing inside the living room through the curtains, a white light, characteristically of the winter weather. I drift away a little while staring at the tiny grains of dust passing in and out the light. The steady and calm breathing pattern of my boyfriend is so soothing. But it is always the same, once I am awake on a morning nothing can make me sleep again. So my gaze stop simultaneously on the bowl of gummy bear where one white and one red are remaining, soaked by the juice Jimin dropped to the plate with crumbs of hamburger bread and drops of tomato sauce. There is also the spoon of cookie ice cream on the table, the other one was carefully put in the sink when I went to place the pot of ice cream back into the freezer. And the crumpled paper napkins. I smile a little at all those details of the previous evening. A simple yet magical evening. And I can't wait to spend the remaining hours of my day with my boyfriend.

How much time is there left actually? I wonder and grab my phone, careful to not move too much. It is now two to nine which means there is ten hours left before the 24 hours of "Just One Day" end. I start imagining what would be your perfect 24 hours with my significant other when I hear Rap Monster's voice say "just one day, one night, that's all I want" and Just One Day begin with Suga rapping from somewhere in my lower back. Soon I understand it is Jimin's alarm that had turned on at nine o'clock. This song is so pure I close my eyes but open them a second after when Jimin awakes, groans with his deep morning voice and reaches for his phone in his back pocket. He groans once more at the bright light of his screen, turns the alarm off and immediately digs his nose in my neck, bringing my body closer like a pillow, a leg across mine. I squirm and wiggle.

"Jim. I can't breathe!"

"I don't care you smell too good." He mumbles and breathes in my neck.

I smile, shuffle in my boyfriend's embrace and turn around to face him. His hair is all over the place, his lids closed and his lips slightly parted. My smile grow bigger. Just the sigh of this angel makes me smile before I can control anything. I reach for his cheek and gently run my palm on his soft peach skin. He smiles too, leans a bit closer to my chest like a cat under my touch.

"Babe shouldn't we get up now? I am hungry and seriously cold." I whisper after a minute or two.

His eyes shoot open looking at me.

"Really? You should have told me you were cold!" he worries.

I softly laugh but reassure him. He brings me closer to his warm body. I can feel his heart beat under my hand.

"Thank you" I smile.

He closes his eyes and amorously kisses the top of my head. A long, soft and calming kiss.

 

Once up I propose to make the breakfast while Jimin showers. I decide to try this breakfast hack I found on the internet which consists on cutting a circle in the middle of a toast and breaking an egg inside it in a pan. On the first try the yolk breaks but I manage to cook something fairly cute for Jimin. I softly hum while pouring milk in our favourite cereals and placing the plates on the dinner table. I wait for my partner to be ready sitting in a chair checking my notifications on my phone and singing to my favourite songs.

After a moment I hear soft footsteps brushing on the floor so I look up from my phone to watch Jimin fresh and clean coming to me. His hair is still messy but wet from the shower. From head to toe he is finely handsome, from his fitted grey cardigan to his black jeans. Why everything does fits him so well? I ask myself, blushing a little. He leans to the door frame running his fingers through his wet hair looking at the table.

"You prepared everything?"

"Yep, I did my best."

Jimin is obviously impressed when he sits on his chair in front of me. He digs his fork in the toast and taste a bite with the egg.

"Hum! He exclaims, this is super tasty! What did you add to it?" He asks with surprised eyes.

"A pinch of salt, a touch of cinnamon and a whole spoon of love." I reply smiling.

He laughs and we happily finish our breakfast.

Nothing remains in the plate anymore.

"Go get ready, I will do the dishes." Jimin suggests. I don't let myself get asked twice. I nearly run to the bathroom, strip out of my pyjamas and sigh as the warm water of the shower hits my back. It is so relaxing.

Once showered and dried I put on my outfit selected for the day. Today I will only wear the pink lipstick, no makeup. I don't want my boyfriend to get used to my made-up face, after all he loves me for who I am naturally. I brush my teeth, tie my hair and check myself in the mirror a last time before joining Jimin downstairs.

He is sitting on the couch looking at his Bigbang tickets I offered him yesterday with an excited smile. I settle next to him.

"You look really happy." I notice smirking.

He looks up at me with gleaming eyes "Oh yes I am this is the best present you could have found."

"Are you sure you are available this day? You don't have any plans?"

"Even if I had I would cancel them. You don't have VIP tickets for a Bigbang concert every day."

"And with whom are you thinking on going?"

He stares at me surprised.

"I thought it was for both of us."

"Oh no you can go with whoever you want! I shake my hands, I thought Jungkook would be delighted to join you. You can have a best friends fanboys evening." I laugh.

"I think he would be happier than me."

Jimin looks thoughtful.

"I don't know, I really want to go with you but with Jungkook sounds great too."

I gently place a hand on his forearm "Don't worry, I reassure him, you still have time to think of it. Just know that I really don't mind you going with Jungkook."

He smiles and nods.

After he is finished replacing the tickets in the box he asks

"Should we move on to the next part of the programme? I wanted to go out this morning and eat in town. Is it ok?"

"Sounds perfect" I approve. "Leggo!"

I grab my handbag, put my shoes, coat and scarf on and we both head out in the street.

It is a cold day, typical weather of February. The cold is biting our cheeks, our breath makes clouds in the chilly air. Jimin soon grabs mu hand in his to keep it warm. His skin is soft and warm under my fingertips. I put my other hand in my pocket and smile at him without a word. What is there to say actually? We continue walking in silence, simply enjoying each other's presence and the wintery atmosphere.

"I was thinking maybe we can go to the mall, it will be warm and cosy."

"I like the idea of shopping." I chuckle.

Jimin, just like me, is quite fond of shopping. He likes trying many outfits on and feeling like a model. I have sometimes pushed him to become one but he says he doesn't have the time, school takes all his time, which is a shame according to me.

When we arrive, the mall is crowded with every type of couple who came here to feel warm and enjoy their Saturday. Some of them are sharing a hot cocoa, some are walking and chatting hand in hand or are simply sitting on the couches here and there. This makes me a bit uncomfortable, we are one of the youngest couples here and I haven't been to that much public places with Jimin as a boyfriend. We used to come here a lot back in the days when we were only friends so it feel different today. Not in the bad way though, just unusual.

We spend a couple of hours running in the aisles of the shops in search of cute or fashionable clothes we can possibly try. We even improvised a runway in an empty part of the changing rooms. We are both walking exaggeratedly, swinging our hips and arms everywhere with hat, scarves and all sort of clothes, laughing like two five-year old goofballs. In the end I buy myself a very comfortable sweater, a pair of tiny gold earrings and because Jimin could not stand seeing me hesitating over the same hat every single time I went to the mall, despite him repeating over and over that it fits me perfectly and that I look adorable in it, bought it to me.

It is lunch time so we stop in a not too crowed comfortable little restaurant that sells our favourite food. I pick a toasted sandwich along with a salad with tuna and my boyfriend chooses a plate of pastas and salmon. Anyways in the end we always end up splitting the plates in two because we share the same food tastes. After a chocolate fondant and a lemon tart for Jimin we are eventually full. I sigh contentedly. So far this day is really good. I cannot stop laughing with Jimin about everything under the glares of mature adults who see is as kids but we cannot care less. Once I have paid for the food (I insisted, after all he already bought me a hat and welcomed me in his home for a day) we take our stuff and head for one or last one or two shops. I have recently seen this gorgeous pair of heels in one of them and want my boyfriend's advice on them. There they are, black, simple but very unique. Fortunately there is still my size. I try them on and walk a couple of steps in the shop with them. They are really comfortable and make me feel extra confident. As Jimin is approving, I buy them and I leave the shop clutching the bag tightly a huge smile on my face. Jimin laughs and ruffles my hair.

"You are too cute to handle you know that?”

We then head for another side of the mall. Jimin won't tell me what it is, he wants to keep the surprise the longer possible so I just follow him holding his hand.

And there we arrive. A huge frozen pool has been built in the middle of a magnificent area lit by thousands of little lights hanging from the ceiling, the walls and around trees. A beautiful song is coming out of speakers and couples are ice-skating everywhere. It is so beautiful I stop in mu track to look at the scenery. Jimin takes my hand and leads me to a row of little houses. Each of them is decorated according to the liking of the owner and people are selling their creations. Someone is proposing candy canes of all colours, another handmade cupcakes, cookies or candy apples. I stop for a minute at a shop that sells adorable jewellery shaped like food and anime characters before running to another one with a huge line. A delicious smell of beignet is floating all around it. I read the big sign: I found the house where I can buy waffles, crêpes, donughts and churros. My mouth waters at all the possibly of tasty things I can try but Jimin is urging me to continue.

"We will buy snacks afterwards, they will taste 10 times better after some sport don't you think?"

I nod and take my place in the line of the ice-skating shoes rental. Once we are both settled in our skates we push the door and find ourselves facing numerous people gliding everywhere in circles.

"Let's go!" Jimin cheers and immediately moves forward. I happily follow him on the ice.

After one circle of training I eventually remember how to skate. I leave the side and both of us spend over an hour chasing at each other, attempting to do some figures or just skating hand in hands in our own world. Everything feels magical. It might sound cheesy but I have always thought there is something magical in the atmosphere of the ice. It shines from everywhere like tiny diamonds, it is deliciously fresh and romantic. There is no room for negative thoughts when I glide on the ice, as if it is absorbing all my worries.

Jimin leads me to the center of the ring where nobody is passing. We stop face to face, finger intertwined. The sounds surrounding us seem to stop. Far away, the speakers are singing a popular song that I cannot identify for I am too absorbed by Jimin's deep twinkling black eyes. Two adorable eyes that are smiling at me. He is making me feel so special, so unique with that look. And for a moment I understand what love really is. It has nothing to do with presents, words or even kisses.

Love is the union of two souls, one caring for the other before her. All the time. Every day of your life. There is nothing more than the other's happiness that counts and as long as the other is happy you are too. Love is the compatibility of two minds, a bridge between two personalities that goes over appearance, race or gender.

Love is like a flower that you take care of with the help of somebody else. It can rain, snow or a storm can rage, if you coordinate together this flower will never fade, never die until it eventually blossoms in a strong and almost invincible plant. And if one day one of you can't take care of this flower, the other is always there to do it for you without waiting for something in return because the thought of seeing this little bud growing up is blinding you.

Love is not about receiving nor giving, it is about sharing, learning and experiencing with the help of someone you deliberately accept.

And while my heart swells in happiness I come closer to this person I chose to be my partner in this ever so changing journey, until my face is only a centimetre away from his. Hands crossed being his neck, I can feel his breath on my skin. I can see him smile softly. I can smell his calming perfume. However I cannot hear anything.

In a swift move I lean forward and land my lips on his, planting a kiss filled with all the affection I can convey on his soft lips, hoping my feelings will reach my best friend's heart. And by the way he returns the kiss I know he caught them.

I gently pull apart and rest my forehead on his while looking into his fascinating deep eyes. A bit out of breath I smile unconsciously. Anybody would have asked me why I was smiling at that moment, I could have never been able to give a proper answer. There are some times when you can't explain what is happening but you know it is happening for a good reason and you don't have to wonder why. The firm hands that are keeping me stable on my skates, the shining black eyes that are looking at me, there are here for something and it seems right.

"This is the most perfect Valentine's Day I could have ever wished for Jimin. Nobody could have offered me a better day and you know why?"

"Why?" Jimin asks an eyebrow raised and a corner of his lips higher than the other one.

"Because there is no one else but you with whom I want to spend Valentine's Day. You are the one and only man who makes me feel at home, safe and myself at the same time. Because with you I know I don't need to worry about anything. I know I can speak my mind freely, I know you are here if I have any problem. I constantly want to see you smile and make sure you are happy and that is for sure a sign of deep love." I declare not breaking eye contact.

Jimin's lips curl in a sincere smile that runs all the way from one of his ear to the other one. His eyes close under his puffy cheeks. My heart swells at the mere thought of being the source of such happiness. My breath becomes unsteady and I feel like my whole chest is going to burst out in joy. Jimin reaches up to brush a chunk of hair out of my face and let his fingertips linger on my cheek for a moment, studying every bit of what he sees as the most beautiful face on Earth.

"I love you at least as much sweetie, never doubt that ok?"

I nod in response a feeling of relief spreading inside me although I never doubted his love for me. It just feels good to hear it from him once again.

"Should we leave now? I think we have spent enough time skating and the ice will soon melt under the warmth of our love if we don't move." Jimin suggests.

We both laugh at his joke while joining the entrance of the rink. I am removing my gloves and lacing my shoes up when a thought pops up in my mind.

"Snack time!" I exclaim in happiness jumping on my feet and making my boyfriend jump too but in surprise. He laughs at my childish attitude and asks

"What would you like to eat?"

I think for a second before replying

"We could share some churros?"

"Sounds perfect, let's go."

We both exit the house and take place in the line in front of the one that sells all kinds of sweet treats. When we reach the counter my tummy is already growling upon so many delicious odours and seeing all those people eating their food make me even hungrier.

"Be careful it is hot." The seller says handing me the dozen of churros covered in sugar in a paper cone. I grab them, pay and walk away.

We spot an empty bench in the hall next to the ice-skating rink and facing the little houses. For the following half of hour we happily chat about everything and anything while sharing the warm churros.

Most of the sugar end up on our fingers and around our lips so I decide to take advantage of the situation. I dip my finger in the remaining sugar coating the bottom of the wrapping paper and quickly tap it on Jimin's tip of his nose. His shocked face is so priceless I start giggling like crazy. He pounces on me and riposts by smearing sugar on my cheek. I try to push him away in between two fits of giggles but he is faster. In the end the rest of the sugar falls on the ground and our faces are all sticky.

We make a stop at the local restrooms to clean up the mess on our hands and cheeks before walking back to Jimin's home. The day is coming to an end, the streets are peaceful, calm and the sky is painted with many colours from red to navy blue and orange. A couple of stars are already twinkling slightly in between the clouds and the evening breeze is making your hair fly a bit. Fortunately enough my warm sweater and my coat protect me from the cold, and the warm hand of my boyfriend holding mine is a bonus. His fingers are lightly tied with mine in a way that I can almost not feel them but I know they are here. From times to times his thumb would brush the back of my hand a bit in a reassuring motion. I feel like nothing can make me feel sad again as I silently walk next to him. He makes me genuinely happy. Sometimes I find myself wondering how lucky I am to be in such a deep and precious love at my age and I always end up imagining our future together. A bright, joyful and complete future that seems almost wrong without him by my side. I really want to make him happy for as long as I can, I are willing to put his happiness before anything else even if it includes making some sacrifices. Because I know nothing can make me feel worse than seeing this amazing man unhappy.

When we reach his house we stay for a moment in the living room chatting about many things before collecting all my belongings and forcing myself to leave. After all I told my family I would be home before dinner. But I do not want this wonderful day to end! So many beautiful things happened and I would like to be able to remember every single details of them. So I stay wrapped in his tight embrace for a bit longer than I should, holding the back of his shirt firmly. He gently kisses the top of my head and my forehead again and again, only backing away to look at me and kissing me back. And throughout all that time I keep my eyes closed, only focusing on what I can feel.

"I would like to sincerely thank you Jimin, you make me so happy and at ease it is incredible. You always seem to know what to do in every situation no matter how tough they are. I want to learn how to properly care for you, how to make you happy. I want to grow my love with you every day of my life because now that I know you I can't imagine it with anybody else. I know I might sound cheesy or idealistic but please please please promise me we will fight together whatever life puts in front of you."

He makes a pause, just enough to engrave my words in his mind before answering

"I would do anything for our love y/n. Anything. Remember that. And if we ever need to take two different paths I will be the first to dig a brand new one in between ours so that we can walk together. You mean more than you can imagine to me. You make me a better person every day. You make me happy and confident. And for that, I would brave any obstacle we ever encounter. So yes, I sincerely promise I will fight with you every single issue and danger we meet, be assured of that. It was just one day but it was the greatest day possible with you."

While speaking he moves back a little to fully watch me in the eyes. I smile at his words. They heat my heart up a bit more. We kiss another hundred times and eventually leave, promising each other to call the day after.

On my way home I think of calling Emily and Mary but resign myself and choose to enjoy the silence and the voice of my thoughts.


End file.
